The Girl Behind The Voice
by HollisterHunx94
Summary: Nate saw her, the girl they all whispered about, the one they said was going to make it big someday, but why, why was she crying? Why did she have large bruise? Was that there earlier? Note: Abuse, sexual abuse.
1. Chapter 1

Nate saw her, the girl they all whispered about, the one they said was going to make it big someday, but why, why was she cryi

**Nate saw her, the girl they all whispered about, the one they said was going to make it big someday, but why, why was she crying? Why did she have large bruise? Was that there earlier? **

**Warning: Abuse, Sexually abuse**

**Hope you like it! It starts off a little slow, kind of like an opening, that's how most of my stories are, but read on, it will get better!**

Nate, Jason, and Shane where heading down to the lake, laughing and talking the whole way. When all the sudden Shane brought up Samantha, the new girl at the camp that had the most amazing voice.

"The amazing thing is she is a awesome dancer too!" Shane exclaimed

"Yeah, but she is so quiet," Jason said

"And she hangs out with the three boys, Aaron, Dylan, and Brad."

"Those boys are bad news," Nate said, thinking about how he had seen them all together earlier, and Samantha seemed, troubled, or scarred.

"Oh look there's Mitchie!" Shane exclaimed, running off from the two towards his girlfriend.

"Oh there is Ella!" Jason said ditching Nate for his girlfriend. Nate sighed; to bad he didn't have a girlfriend here. He continued walking, but for some reason he couldn't get his mind of Samantha. He remembered her facial expression before she went off with those boys to the woods.

He started walking that way. All the sudden Samantha ran out of the woods, he noticed a large bruise forming on her arm. He realized not only that, but she was sobbing. A watched in awe, as she ran off. A few minutes later, the three boys came out laughing and carrying on.

He had to find out what happened.

The next day Nate watched the woods, hiding himself so he would be unseen by anyone going in. He only had been there a few minutes when he saw the boys, dragging Samantha into the woods. He waited a few, minutes before he quietly made his way along the path, through the wooded area, navigating his way to where they where. He heard quiet laughs, hinting he was getting close. The laughs became louder, and there was another noise, a crying noise.

He got closer, going down on his hands and knees, crawling to a nearby bush, pearling in at the opening. He was shocked.

He saw the three boys, who looked a bit drunk, taking turns hitting, and sexually abusing a half naked Samantha. One would hold the poor girl while the other fingered, kissed, or hit her. Her eyes where streaked with tears. All the sudden Brad spoke up.

"Okay boys enough for today, we don't want to make things suspicious," he turned around and smacked Samantha hard across the face, before Dylan and Aaron took turns giving her a harsh kiss, then shoving her on the ground. The three boys laughed and walked off.

As soon as the boys where out of side, Nate rushed over to the sobbing Samantha.

"Hey there," he said bending down and handing her the skirt that was lying on the ground, and handing it to her. She hurriedly put it on, her face flushing red.

"Thanks she mumbled," wiping her tear streaked face, truth was, and she had the biggest crush on Nate.

"How long has this been going on?" Nate asked, his voice almost a whisper.

"The beginning of camp," she said, more tears running down her face

"I'm sorry," he said, not quit sure how to handle this. She replied with a nod, as she started sobbing again. He immediately rapped his arms around her, pulling her into a hug, her face was buried in his shoulder, and there they stood.

"I'm going to help you," he whispered into her hair

Okay I hope you liked it, reviews would be highly appreciated.


	2. Blackmail

It has been forever since I wrote on fanfiction! But I'm going to be updating all my stories in the next few weeks so check those out please!

--

"_I'm sorry," he said, not quit sure how to handle this. She replied with a nod, as she started sobbing again. He immediately rapped his arms around her, pulling her into a hug, her face was buried in his shoulder, and there they stood._

"_I'm going to help you," he whispered into her hair_

--

Nate sat on the girls floor, neither talked, neither moved, they just sat and avoided each others glance. Finally Nate spoke up,

"Why didn't you tell a consular?"

"I can't," she whispered back

"Why not?"

"They have blackmail,"

"What is it?"

"I can't tell you,"

"Why not?"

"I just can't,"

"But I want to help you,"

"I can't!" Nate sensed her becoming angry and decided to stop pushing the subject on her anymore.

"Well if we can't tell anyone what is going on then how can we stop them?"

"We can't."

"Well you know no matter what the blackmail is you can still tell,"

"No I can't!" she screamed, as tears poured down her face.

"But…" Nate started

"I think you should go," Samantha told him, more tears pouring down her face. He just nodded, not wanting to upset her more.

"I will find a way to help you," he told her and walked out the door.

--

As Nate walked into his cabin that he shared with Jason and Shane, they both could tell something was wrong with him. His hair was messed up, like he had run his fingers through it to much, his face was grim, almost like he wanted to cry and hit someone at the same time, and his hands where bunched into fists.

"Nate what's wrong, where have you been all day?" Shane asked him, putting down his guitar. Nate didn't say anything, he just laid down on his bed. Shane and Jason looked at each other.

"What happened?" Jason asked his younger brother **(they are brothers in this)** in a concerned voice sitting at the edge of his bed.

"Those jerks are going to end up killing her!" he vented

"What are you talking about, who is going to kill who?" Shane asked standing up and waling over to where his two brothers where sitting.

"Samantha!"

"Who is going to kill her?"

"Dylan, Brad, and Aaron!"

"I thought they where friends?" Jason asked trying to make sense of what his brother was telling him.

"Defiantly not." Nate answered, and then he described what he had seen that day and the previous day.

"Those jerks!" Jason said jumping up

"We have to tell the consular," Shane exclaimed

"No we can't,"

"Why not,"

"Because they have blackmail on me." The three boys looked up to see Samantha standing in the doorway

"What are you doing here?" Nate asked standing up

"I figured you would tell you brothers and I didn't want them to convince you to tell someone,"

"What's the blackmail?" Shane asked

"She won't tell anyone," Nate said

"If I tell you will you guys promise you wont tell anyone?" They all nodded

"I, I, killed someone," she whispered. They all gasped. She was about to go on but Nate stopped her.

"YOU KILLED SOMEONE?!" Samantha could nod as tears ran down her face.

"Nate," Shane said, knowing his brothers problem at controlling his temper.

"Let me explain," Samantha pleeded

"GET OUT!"

"Nate please let me explain!" Samantha said moving toward him

"NO GET OUT!" he screamed shoving her away from him. From the shove she fell, she started sobbing

"I thought I could trust you, I thought you where different, I thought you could help me and not judge me. I guess I was wrong." She whispered and ran out of the cabin.

"That was not nessacary," Jason said glaring at Nate

"I don't care! She killed someone she deserves what is being done to her."

"You didn't give her a chance to explain," Shane told him

"I don't want to hear." And with that he climbed into bed and turned away from his brothers.

--

Samantha ran down to the beach, sobbing. Nate had broken her, what was left of her hope in life he had shattered it.

"What's the point in living," she whispered to herself. All the sudden she heard footsteps behind her, she whipped around thinking it might be Nate, but before she could tell who it was she felt glass shattering against her head. She fell to the ground in pain, her vision was blurred. Someone then kicked her in the stomach. She continued to be kicked and hit.

"Nate," was all she managed to whisper before falling unconscious.

**Okay so please review! Sorry it's not the best but I haven't written anything for the longest. Please tell me any ideas you have for the story or why you liked it. Thanks for reading.**


	3. Nate's Discovery

**Sorry for the long wait but I was on an amazing vacation and didn't have a computer so here it is!**

--

_"What's the point in living," she whispered to herself. All the sudden she heard footsteps behind her, she whipped around thinking it might be Nate, but before she could tell who it was she felt glass shattering against her head. She fell to the ground in pain, her vision was blurred. Someone then kicked her in the stomach. She continued to be kicked and hit._

_"Nate," was all she managed to whisper before falling unconscious_

--

"Nate I think you need to go find her you really upset her," Jason said after about an hour of waiting for Nate to calm down. Nick sighed,

"Okay, but you guys have to go with me,"

"No can do little bro, you made this mess you have to clean it up," Shane said

"Fine." Nate grumbled and went out the door. He first went to her cabin looking for her; she wasn't there, so he looked around the camp until finally went to look along the beach. He was walking down the beach when he saw something laying about 100 yards in front of him. He started to panic and took off running toward the figure praying it wasn't Samantha. He gasped when he found out indeed it was her.

"Samantha!" he cried trying to wake her as he bent down next to her. He touched her shoulder, quickly pulling away as he felt something sticky on his hand. He realized it was blood. He quickly pulled out his cell phone telling his brothers to run toward the beach and to hurry. He then used his cell phone light to try to see how much damage had been done to Samantha. It was not good.

Her hair was matted with blood, her clothes were soaked with it, and there was glass on the ground and in her skin and hair. Nate held back tears and flipped her over, noticing the awkward position of her leg, which he figured was broken. As he carefully flipped her she moved a little but did not regain consciousness. Nate looked at her face which he could barley see her skin behind the blood.

Someone touched his back and he spun around to see Jason and Shane starring down at Samantha.

"Is she…" Shane broke off

"Yes she is alive but I don't know for how much longer," Nate said looking up at his brothers, tears forming in his eyes.

"I will go get Uncle Brown," Jason said running off

"Let's get her to the clinic," Shane told his brother. Nate just nodded. "It's going to be okay bro," Nate just nodded again.

"Can I ask you to do something for me?" Nate asked his older brother

"Anything,"

"Carry her there, I just can't hurt her, and if I pick her up I probably will and I just can't do that," Nate whispered trying to keep tears from running down his face. Shane just nodded and carefully picked her up. They started walking slowly toward the clinic. All the sudden Nick spoke up.

"I'm going to kill them!"

"Nate don't we will talk to Uncle Brown,"

"No I'm going to finish this!" Nate screamed he start to run into the woods. He heard Shane calling after him. He kept running until he was almost too where the boys cabin was, when all the sudden somebody tackled him and he was brought to the ground. Nate struggled against whoever was holding him down.

"Nate!" he recognized the voice to be his uncles

"Let me go I need to do this they hurt her!" he screamed still struggling against his uncle. He let up on Nate a little and Nate got away and jumped up, but his uncle also jumped up too and grabbed Nate's arm trying to pull him back. Nate turned around and started punching his uncle in his stomach, not hard enough to hurt him, his uncle just let him until finally he stopped and just started crying. His uncle pulled him into a hug.

"She will be okay we are going to help her," he told his nephew

"It's all my fault if I hadn't had yelled at her she wouldn't have run off and they wouldn't have found her,"

"Who did this to her?" his uncle asked pulling away from Nate.

"I can't tell you, she has to," His uncle just nodded

"Let's go to the clinic."

--

Nick ran into where they where keeping her. His uncle stayed out to talk to the nurse. Nick took her hand trying not to hurt her.

"Samantha I'm so sorry, please, please wake up, just stay with me please, I really like you." Nick whispered as tears ran down his checks. He stood up and went over to the wall and slammed his fists against it, then resting his head against it.

"N-Nate," he heard someone say very quietly. He spun around to see Samantha blinking her eyes open.

"Samantha!" he exclaimed running over to her bedside, "I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault," she whispered barley loud enough for him to hear. He looked at her face, the blood had been cleared off but there were many places covered with band aides. All the sudden she started to cry.

"What's wrong?" Nate asked in concern

"Everything hurts!" she yelled

"Okay I will get a nurse,"

"MAKE IT STOP!" she screamed as he ran out of the small room to the camp nurse.

"Samantha, she is hurting," he said to her. The nurse ran to her room telling Nick to stay outside the room. His uncle came running into the room telling the nurse the ambulance was here.

"What ambulance?!" Nate yelled. His uncle turned towards him,

"I'm sorry Nate but this is just a camp nurse, she needs a hospital." Nate just stared, dumbfound. He watched as the paramedics came in with a stretcher and he could still hear Samantha screaming.

He watched wheel her out, she cried out to him

"Nate don't do anything stupid.

"I can't make any promises," was all he said before he bent his head down, and kissed her lips.

--

**Okay so next chapter I'm debating on either Nate doing something to them, or going to the hospital and Samantha telling him why she killed someone. **


End file.
